


discoveries

by Kamaevis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Sburb, F/F, Fusion of Troll/Human Societies, Sickening Amounts of Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kamaevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mean to find it.</p>
<p>You don't really mean to find anything, actually. Ever. You always seem to stumble upon the things that you need and, less often, the things that you want. This happens to be a bit of both.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from my writing blog that i figured i'd share since the scourgecest tag here needs more love uvu

You don't mean to find it.  
  
You don't really mean to find anything, actually. Ever. You always seem to stumble upon the things that you need and, less often, the things that you want. This happens to be a bit of both.  
  
It happens after you spend all day—all _fucking_ day—cleaning the apartment because you have the day off and, really, what else are you going to do with all that time? Certainly nothing productive.  
  
You pick up all the dice you have laying around and the stuffed animals strewn across your bedroom floor. You do all of the dishes and fold all the laundry and put a new load of dark clothes in the washing machine and you _vacuum._ The apartment hasn't been vacuumed in months, but god dammit, you do it, and you're surprised that the carpet actually _isn't_ that ugly shade of reddish brown that Terezi always complains about.  
  
When you've cleaned all that you can clean without trespassing into obsessive levels of neatness—no way are you going to try to organize Terezi's office nor are you going to bruise your knees scrubbing the kitchen floor—you flop down on the couch and heave a sigh. A glance at the clock tells you that it'll be a few hours before Terezi gets home from class, so you roll onto your side, curl one leg against your stomach, stretch the other across the couch cushions, and settle in for a nap.  
  
You wake a few minutes before Terezi gets home, and you spend them all staring blearily at the wall and wondering why you thought taking a nap was a good idea. There's a clacking in the hallway that you know to be Terezi's cane, but you can't be bothered to actually sit up, so you wiggle enough that you can see the door as it swings open and Terezi slumps in. She's dragging her feet and her shoulders are sagging like she's bearing the world and her lips are set into a miserable sort of frown so you know she had a shit day. That doesn't make it any easier to not get mad when she sniffs the air and says, “Smells nice.” and then walks toward her room.  
  
That's all you get. An entire day spent scouring the corners of the cesspool you'd been calling an apartment and all you get is a dismissive, _'smells nice'_ for your troubles? You're still tired from your nap and you're grouchy when you're tired so it shouldn't be all that surprising that something that would've midly irritated you otherwise would make you _seethe with rage_ now.  
  
“Nice?” You snap, shoving yourself up into a sitting position. Terezi halts and turns back toward you, her bright red eyes shifting uneasily.  
  
“Yeah,” She says slowly, “Nice. Kinda like strawberries. Did you spray something?”  
  
You snarl—like, actually _snarl_ —and launch yourself at her. You catch her at the waist and the two of you topple onto the carpet and she shrieks indignantly as you settle your weight on top of her.  
  
“What the fuck, Vriska?”  
  
You grin wickedly. She can't see it, but she always seems to be able to tell what your face looks like from the inflections in your voice.  
  
“Thought you could use a closer smell,” You bite out, “A smell of the carpet that I fucking _vacuumed_ for your precious princess nose.”  
  
Said nose crinkles a little and she sniffs again, twice. Her head tilts to the side and when the corners of her mouth turn up you know that whatever comes out of her mouth isn't going to make your mood any better.  
  
You're right, of course. You're _always_ right.  
  
“Now that you mention it, it does smell a bit like Tavros's blood down here.”  
  
Brown, your brain supplies helpfully, she means it smells brown. Like dirt. Like she's fucking making fun of all your hard work and dammit you are going to wipe that stupid fucking grin off her face.  
  
You sit up onto your knees and reach for her waist so you can turn her over and shove her face into the floor—maybe she'll smell it _then_ —but when you press your fingers into the soft flesh below her ribs she _shrieks._ Her entire body convulses and you jerk your hands back like you'd been burned. Fuck, did you hurt her? You didn't mean to, you didn't want to go that far-  
  
You look up and find that her hands are clasped tight over her mouth and her eyes are wide enough that you can see the vibrant red of her eyes fading into the uninjured yellow that hides just beyond the coverage of her eyelids. She's gone completely still, and you can see the flush blossoming high on her cheeks, and it takes you a second to put the pieces together, but when you do, your fingers curl unconsciously, pressing against her side again and she makes a strangled sound and twists beneath you.  
  
“Oh my god,” You say, staring down at her, “Oh my god, you're _ticklish.”_  
  
Her hands snap to your shoulders and grab and she says, “Vriska I swear to-”  
  
The rest of whatever threat she'd conjured up for your undoubtedly painful demise is lost as you press into her sides again and wiggle your fingers turning her into a gasping, shrieking mess of flailing limbs beneath you. You're probably grinning like a maniac but you don't particularly care because she is too and her cheeks are flushed teal and it's actually pretty fucking embarrassing how gooey and sappy you feel right now.  
  
“Vriska,” She squeaks, twisting her hips in an attempt to get you off, “Oh my god, stop it!”  
  
“No way,” You sneer back, “I'm lording this over you _forever.”_  
  
A few more seconds of finger poking and jabbing on your part and Terezi decides that she's had enough. With a particularly strong shove of her hips she manages to knock you both onto your sides. You make a pained sound as your shoulder hits the ground but she ignores it, instead focusing on flipping you completely onto your back so she's settled between your legs and hovering above you with her hands braced on your shoulders.  
  
She doesn't move at first, just stares thoughtfully down at you with her unsettling eyes and then her grin softens into a smile and your heart does weird little flips in your chest. She removes one hand from your shoulder in favor of tracing the contours of your face with calloused fingers. You swallow thickly at the contact, exhaling with a shaky breath when her fingers drag along your lower lip.  
  
“You smell like blueberries,” She murmurs, “Are you blushing?”  
  
You open your mouth to deny it at the same time that she leans down to kiss you and she ends up laying a wet one right on your teeth. You laugh at the surprised, disgusted sound she makes and reach up to grab her face and kiss her properly. Her lips are chapped and kind of gross and she smells like the library, all old books and worn paper, and you've never liked the library but you like the way it smells on her.  
  
When she pulls away you breathe out softly and she wrinkles her nose again.  
  
“You cleaned the entire house, but you didn't clean _yourself?”_  
  
You roll your eyes and shove her off and call her an ass and she cackles like the crazy woman she is. You sneer at her and as she scrambles to her feet to dart off toward the bedroom, you make sure that you remember the exact spot that you'd found that had nearly sent her into fits because you might not have meant to find it, but you'll be damned if you let such a discovery go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [my main blog](http://karkatshutup.tumblr.com) or [my writing blog](http://prospitianpawn.tumblr.com)


End file.
